Heart of a Champion
by bellabasketball
Summary: Bella Swan has an amazing life. Her father is the new coach for the Washington Redskins, and her brother Emmett is a really good football player. She is going to school in Forks, and has decided to pretend to be a boy so she can easily play football. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my new story. I know it's really short but this is just a preface kinda. Review and tell me if you hate it or like it. I'll put the next chapter up today too. **

My life is a fantasy for me. My dad is an amazing football coach for the Arizona Cardinals. He took them to 4 Superbowls. Amazing.

My brother Emmett is a really good football player who is on his way to going pro after college. He plays the starting center lineman position. He is a huge teddy bear. 6 feet 3 and 300 pounds, most of which is muscle.

And then there's me. Isabella Swan. But if you call me that I'll beat the crap out of you. No, I go by Bella. They say that if I continue the path I'm leading, I could be the first woman pro football player. Cool, huh? I play wide receiver, and, not to be cocky, but I'm really good. My brother and my father support me 100%.

My mother? Oh, she took off and left us when I was 3 years old. I guess she got sick of us. I don't miss her one bit. Harsh, I know, but I don't really know her and if she didn't want to be in my life, then I won't worry about it.

About a month ago, my father came in and told me and Emmett that he took a coaching job in Washington to coach the Redskins. The only team to go to more Superbowls than the Cardinals. And my father got the privilege to coach them. My brother and I couldn't be more excited. The only bad thing was that we could have to switch schools. While he coached in Seattle, Emmett and I will live in a house in Forks, and go to school there.

Charlie said that he wanted us comfortable, so he got us a huge house. We are really rich, so we can afford such luxuries. The only thing was that the money wasn't spent by me much. I was basically a tomboy. I wore shorts and a tee most days. Don't get me wrong, the shorts and tee were of highest quality, but I didn't wear all that crappy dresses and heels. And don't get me started on make-up. It's disgusting, and looks horrible on people. And I had no idea what the heck a Louis Vuitton purse was or Gucci clothing. Fashion just didn't make sense to me.

Of course I liked basketball and baseball, too. But my passion was football. I worked out with my brother everyday for a couple hours. To be a girl and play football, I needed strength and agility to live out on the field.

Tomorrow is the day we are moving from my sunny Phoenix, to the dreary Forks, Washington. My family decided that I was going to go to Forks pretending to be a brother to Emmett, rather that a sister. I didn't want to be teased and bullied for being a girl playing football. I want to show that I can play before they all know I'm a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV:

Even though I just got of the plane, I could already tell I would like Washington. It just seemed like a new start to me. At my old school, I didn't have any girl friends. The only friends I had were the guys on my football team. I felt like I was becoming a guy listening to all the stuff they did with girls and all that stuff.

My brother and I decided that I would wear a wig and tell everyone that my name was Brett Swan. My father didn't really have a say in anything because he wouldn't be there so it wouldn't really matter to him.

Since our plane landed in Seattle, my dad said we could come with him to meet the team he will be coaching. I was really excited to meet more football players.

When we got to the stadium, my dad had to go and get his pass and everything set up. Then we went on the field.

There's just something that awakens in me when I go on the field. Even if I'm not playing, my adrenaline starts to pump and I get all excited. It just feels like home.

My dad went up and asked them all to huddle around. Then he said that he was the new coach and very excited to coach this team and then he introduced us and said that we were his son and daughter who both played football and that we would help with practices sometimes. He also said that we were looking for a career in it and to welcome us with open arms. By that time all the boys were starring at me with a curious face. I was probably ten shades of red. It was so embarrassing. He said that today was just a get to know everybody day so practices start tomorrow. After that everyone broke apart and started talking to each other.

Some of the player went up to my brother and started talking to him, so I walked away and just sat down on the grass. I started picturing myself out on this field one day all suited up to play. Thousands of screaming fans, and me playing with the big guys. I knew that it would most likely not happen, but a girl can dream.

I got brought back to earth when someone cleared their throat next to me. I looked at him and realized right away that it was the Quarter back for the Redskins, Jason Campbell. I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing to come to my mind.

"Um, hi." Wow Bella, can you be anymore stupid I thought.

He started laughing. "Hi, I'm Jason." He told me.

I felt myself blushing. "I know. I'm Bella. But you probably knew that since my father just said that." I said. Wow I'm so dumb. That sounded creepy.

"You know, I think it's cool that you play football. Many people think that girls shouldn't play, but I think you would be really good." He told me.

"Ya, I love this sport. It's basically my life. I don't know, it just feels like home when i'm on the field." I told him truthfully.

"Ya, well if you need any help or anything, you can always call me." He said giving me a card with his number on it. "Could I come watch you sometime? I think it's really cool that you love this sport so much, I just want to see how to play." He told me.

I smiled. "Ya, that would be really cool." I told him.

Just then Emmett came over and told me we have to leave so we can get unpacked and everything today. I told Jason goodbye and went over to my dad and gave him a hug and told him I would come up next weekend to see him. He said he couldn't wait and then gave me a hug and then Emmett.

We had to drive the rest of the way to Forks because there was no airport in Forks. The drive was about 3 and a half hours.

When we got to the house, I was so excited. The house was huge with an indoor swimming pool and a hot tub. It had 4 bedroom and 5 bathrooms, and it was two story. I loved it already. I called the room with a balcony looking out to the woods. My room was absolutley HUGE. I had my own bathroom and a huge walk in closet, even though I would only fill about half of it up. I still loved it though. And the kitchen, well that was amazing. I loved cooking, so the kitchen would be used so much.

Emmett told me that we had neighbors right next to us, on the other side of the patch of woods. So I would have to be careful, it I didn't want anyone to know if I was a girl. I already had my wig on so they didn't see anything yet. Emmett told me that dad already bought us cars, and they were in the garage. So we went to go check them out.

Emmett got a Jeep Wrangler because he's always wanted one. I got a Lamborghini Muricelago LP 640. (Picture on profile.)

After we checked out our cars, we decided to turn in for the night, since school starts tomorrow. I wasn't looking forward to it at all, I had no idea how to act like a dude, but I guess we'll find out how well I do.


End file.
